


Naughty or Nice

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas flirting, Ehh not really porn though, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suga being a little shit, There's a crop and fishnets, and Daichi loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “You, Daichi Sawamura, have been a naughty boy this year.”





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> this is super, super quick. i just had a small itch to scratch.

“You, Daichi Sawamura, have been a naughty boy this year.”  
  
Daichi blinks at the sound of Suga’s voice and huffs, finishes pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
“Really? _I’ve_ been the naughty one this year?” he shoots back, teasing. He begins to turn to face his boyfriend, a small smile beginning to form. “You were the one who-”  
  
And words die.  
  
Daichi blinks and he blinks again.  
  
Well, shit.  
  
Suga smirks at him from the doorway and Daichi raises his brow appreciatively, taking in the outfit that Suga’s pulled on. He doesn’t know where Suga found those booty shorts or those suspenders but Daichi is _grateful_ for it, so thankful to get to see scarlet shorts sticking to Suga like a second skin, black suspenders and fishnet covered legs. Suga’s wearing Santa boots, too, and they reach up above his knees, show off a shining buckle. He’s got the hat to complete the look and a crop in hand, is lazily tapping it against his lips.  
  
It’s a bit ridiculous but it’s really great and Daichi is torn between amusement and the desire to push Suga against the wall and kiss him breathless.  
  
Suga allows Daichi to look him over and then smirks wider, walks over to him with a gleam in his eyes that promises a very satisfying night for them both.  
  
“Yes, Daichi,” Suga purrs, slipping the crop under Daichi’s chin and then slowly trailing it down his chest. “You have been a very, _very_ naughty boy this year.”  
  
Suga lets the crop dangle to the hem of Daichi’s sweatpants and then grins at him, moves it away and pushes Daichi to the bed, stands over him with a devious tilt of his lips. He presses one palm to Daichi’s chest, keeping him down, and leans to kiss him, nips at his bottom lip with a hum.  
  
“Let’s see if you can be a good boy and earn yourself a spot on the nice list,” Suga murmurs to him, hand sliding down to palm Daichi through his sweatpants. “Think you can do that?”  
  
Daichi huffs and Suga grins, moves to sit on his lap and grind against him. Daichi grinds with him and pulls him in for a kiss but Suga firmly shoves him down against the mattress and tuts.  
  
“Like I said,” Suga says with an over exaggerated sigh of disappointment. “ _Naughty_.”  
  
And, like lightning, Suga whips out handcuffs from who knows where and cuffs Daichi’s wrists together, worms off of him with a smug little smile.  
  
“You’re such a little shit,” Daichi tells him.  
  
He can’t quite hide his grin, though, and Suga just grins back at him.  
  
“Yeah,” Suga agrees, leaning down to him. “But you _love_ me.”  
  
Suga kisses him and lets Daichi kiss him back, sighs happily and nuzzles against him just a bit.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Daichi,” Suga whispers.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Koushi,” Daichi murmurs in return. “Love you.”  
  
Suga hums and straightens back up, picks up his crop with a grin.  
  
What a way to spend the holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga's gonna fucking _wreck_ him
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
